


Nughead Jones and the Great Awakening

by EarnestWilde



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonsense, One Shot, Short One Shot, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarnestWilde/pseuds/EarnestWilde
Summary: In the wake of a tinder typo - and my incessant need to impress people I have a crush on - the below was born. I'm pleased to introduce you to Nughead - Jughead's stoner cousin.
Kudos: 1





	Nughead Jones and the Great Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Reference to Drug use ; Marijuana ; Weed

Nughead woke, dry-eyed and hungry. He rolled out of bed, almost crushing a takeout burger from Pop’s, before picking it up and tying into it like a starving man. 

He checked his phone — several messages from Netty, Nonnie, and Narchie clogged his home screen. Bypassing the messages, Nughead turned on some chill tunes to start his day. 

Crown on head, and his Southside Stoners leather jacket slung over his shoulder Nughead set out to crush another day … or maybe just another joint.


End file.
